The present invention generally relates to clutches, and in particular to clutch assemblies and to kits and methods capable of increasing certain performance characteristics of clutch assemblies.
Transmissions (or drivetrains) of types used in on-road and off-road motor vehicles typically include one or more clutch assemblies by which the transfer of power from an engine or motor to the drive wheels of a vehicle can be interrupted. In particular, a clutch assembly enables power transmission between an input (driving) shaft and an output (driven) shaft to be mechanically engaged and disengaged. Friction clutches are a common type of clutch assembly that typically comprise a stack of driving members interleaved with driven members. To promote power transmission, at least some of these members, or “plates,” typically have a friction material on one or both of their axial surfaces (“friction faces”), which engage axial surfaces of immediately adjacent plates. The number, size, mass, rigidity, and materials of the plates are factors that determine how much torque can be transferred through a clutch assembly. If torque applied to a clutch assembly exceeds the capability of its plates, heating and/or slippage may occur that can reduce the performance of the assembly and lead to wear of the friction faces of the plates and possibly premature failure of the clutch assembly. Consequently, there is an ongoing interest in techniques capable of increasing the torque capabilities of friction clutch assemblies.